Jake Krane
Real Name = Jake Sunshine Krane Age = 18 Family = Ro Ro Kahn (Brother), Bitch Puddin' (Brother), Mace Kahn (Brother), Ace Kahn (Brother), Shao Kahn (Father), Loveolas Kahn (Brother), Kitana Kahn (Sister) Physical Description Jake is a tanned pale color like Ro Ro and his other cloned brothers (except B.P.) and has golden hair, making every hair on his body a golden color with the exception of his eyebrows of course which are a slightly darker blonde. His hair is styled into a ponytail like majority of the rest of his brothers (with the exception of B.P. who had braids but had to take them out). His eyes are yellow but noticeable from the white coloring. He wears his yellow cloak with and yellow-tinted glass brooch that holds the venom that keeps him alive. Biography Jake Krane is Ro Ro Kahn's eccentric, joyful brother. He was created when Ro Ro learned of Sindel's sacrifice for Earthrealm out of his happiness, along with Bitch Puddin', though they quickly learned that they still had every emotion in tact, but Jake is primarily happy. Jake is known to be sensitive and rarely ever gets upset. Every day is the best day ever to him. He usually gets into short arguments with his "opposite", Bitch Puddin'. Bitch Puddin' is the only person who can release Jake's evil side, or as Kitana calls it: "his inner beauty". Because Jake is the nicest person you could ever meet, you'd think of him as weak and a geeky do-gooder. Jake's "inner beauty" was an accident. Bitch Puddin' set him off and now whenever Jake gets extremely angry, he becomes a yellow Bitch Puddin', with four yellow eyes and everything. Jake's signature color is yellow. Jake is the least person you would expect to be drawn to danger. No matter what it is, Jake's up to the task. Shao Kahn once told Jake that everything that happens in life isn't what you'd expect it to be, but due to Jake's personality, he told Shao Kahn "that's what life was made for" with a smile, and skipped away, leaving Shao Kahn somewhat weary of his son. Thanks to genetics, Jake has the power to perform banshee screams, much like his mother Sindel. This power has also given him the ability to sing well. In he and his brothers' music group, The B. Brothers, he is one of the singers and uses his voice to mainly be a soprano. He also has the unique ability to mimic sound effects and music instruments very well, sometimes acting as an instrument if singing a capella with another person. His cloak has the ability to heat its exterior to temperatures as high as the sun when he chooses which he usually does if he feels extremely threatened, mostly done when an object or person is coming towards him rapidly and he has nothing else to do. He also uses power from the sun to enhance his powers, though it is only a booster and not a reliance. Like his other clones, Jake is very resistant to damage and was once thought to be immortal, though it was revealed by Ro Ro that the life force that keeps he and his brothers alive entirely is venom from Andy the Anaconda which is held inside of their brooches. Due to his good nature Jake is usually unwilling to fight in battles but will in order to protect his family. He's also very optimistic, sympathizing with Ro Ro's choice to stay with Jamal despite his abusive nature. This optimism gained him a love interest: Jamal's brother, Elijah. Thought at first to be strictly heterosexual, Elijah and Jake hit it off pretty well and have been somewhat inseparable, with Jake even creating an entire album dedicated to him, much like Ro Ro did with Jamal.. Jake's personality is instilled in Fluffy Fluffington's left head, and, like the rest of his brothers, owns a personal puppy named Flake. Jake also acts as the voice of reason when being involved in Ro Ro's schemes, similar to Ace, though the latter has begun to fall off from this tradition. Jake keeps a good opinion on his family members, despite their actions and attitudes toward him, loving Bitch Puddin', Mileena, and Shao Kahn even when they belittle his personality. He also has a deep connection with his half-brother Ice because he's able to sympathize with their family's treatment of them. Like his younger brother, Loveolas, Jake is a firm believer in finding true love, knowing that at some point they will come, and, unlike Ro Ro, he has had far fewer boyfriends than him. Powers * Yellow Energy (Sunshine Beams) - Jake is able to shoot beams of light that disintegrate anything they touch. He can also cause explosions. * The Sun - Jake takes the ends of his cloak, rises them in the air and shines as bright as the sun. * Sunshine Shuriken - Jake uses his hair scrounge and throws it as a shrunken. * Portal/Sun Transportation - Jake can use portals offensively and defensively, as well as to travel to different realms. He can also travel using rays of light from the sun, though he can't travel through different realms this way. * The Power of the Sun - The Sun gives Jake extra power. * Elastic Hair - Like Sindel and his brothers, Jake's hair can stretch to enormous lengths, and even lift moderately heavy objects. * Elastic Tongue - Jake's tongue can also stretch to enormous lengths like all of his brothers'. He can also lift moderately heavy objects. * Telekinesis - Jake can use his mind (and hands) to move and lift things weighing up to billions of tons. * Telepathy - Jake can communicate through others' thoughts. * Solid Constructs - Jake is able to create yellow transparent solid objects at will using his thoughts and magic. * Energy Shield - Jake is able to use his yellow energy to create force fields to protect himself and others. * Intangibility - Jake can become intangible at will. * Invisibility - Jake can become invisible at will. * Flight - Jake is able to fly using his magic. * Super Speed - Jake can run at high speeds. * Super Strength - He is able to lift extremely heavy objects. * Magic (Yellow) - Jake's magic is signified by a yellow aura, able to use it offensively and defensively, cast spells, hexes, and curses. * Advanced Intellect - Jake is very intelligent, being able to outwit anyone who comes his way. * Lyric Hexes & Banshee Screams - Like his mother, Jake can perform banshee screams, as well as create lyric hexes when singing and using his magic. * Sun Cloak - Jake is able to close his cloak and cause it to heat up to extreme temperatures. He mainly uses this when in fear and defense when someone is charging towards him. Hybrid Powers * Flight - Jake can no longer fly regularly, he can with only his wings. * Silk Weaving - Jake is able to weave silk from his mouth and using his 4 mandibles to design the silk. Trivia * Unlike the rest of the B. Brothers, Jake rarely uses profanity or vague language, even in their songs. * He is very fluent in German. * In order to express his love for his father, Jake created a song explaining how, despite Shao Kahn's inability to see his worth, he still loves him deeply. Category:Characters